


Calladashi Week

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Most of this is like PG or T, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Relationship, explicit for two prompts, other characters show up but they aren't that important, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots I wrote for Calladashi Week on Tumblr</p><p>1. Fifty<br/>2. New Beginnings<br/>3. Scientific Studies<br/>4. The Laws of Robotics<br/>5. Out of Control<br/>6. School of Art<br/>7. Demon Days<br/>8. Announcements </p><p>content warnings and triggers will be placed with the appropriate one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty: Tadashi is not happy with the grade he got on his essay.

“A fifty! I got a fifty?” Tadashi raved in Callaghan’s office. He’d just gotten his essay back, and was shocked by how abysmal the grade was.

 

“Well, what were you expecting?” Callaghan asked. “I can’t go easy on you because we are dating.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Tadashi pouted, looking back down at his paper. “I’ve just never gotten such a terrible grade before.”

 

“Really?” Callaghan asked in disbelief. “You’ve never failed anything before?”

 

“Well, there was sophomore English in high school, but we don’t talk about that,” Tadashi admitted. Callaghan laughed lightly.

 

“Here, give me your paper,” Callaghan asked. Tadashi handed it to him and the professor began to flip through it.

 

“I was honestly surprised too by how sloppy this was,” Callaghan admitted. “Your thesis is weak, you spent most of the body rambling, spelling and grammar was off and the evidence was unconvincing. What happened?” Tadashi flushed.

 

“I think I remember now actually,” Tadashi blushed. “I might have been a little drunk while writing most of it and editing.” Callaghan face palmed.

 

“Well there you have it,” Callaghan concluded. “And that’s why you get a fifty.”

 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Tadashi moaned. He sat down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“You’re acing everything else so far,” Callaghan inserted. “If you don’t do any more assignments while drunk and you should be able to scrap by with an A.”

 

“If you say so,” Tadashi grumbled. “I still can’t believe I messed up so badly. I should be smarter than this.”

 

“Just try harder next time. And sober,” Callaghan chided. “The Essay is only worth 15%, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay, whatever,” Tadashi sighed. After a moment a smirk played on his lips. “Well, professor,” he said seductively, leaving the chair to sit on the edge of his desk. “Isn’t there anything I can do for extra credit?”

 

“Nope,” Callaghan said calmly, ignoring him in favor of checking his email.

 

“Fine then,” Tadashi pouted. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

 

Callaghan rolled his eyes. This boy was going to be the death of him.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi goes through a lot of new things when he dates Callaghan. Pretty much PWP. NSFW ahead.

 

 

Dating Callaghan brought a lot of new things into Tadashi’s life. For one thing as Tadashi realized that after one month they were still together that his was the longest relationship he’s had so far. Contrary to what his friends thought, he wasn’t actually very involved in the dating scene in high school. In college he was so busy doing his course work he hadn’t even considered it before as an option. But now, he thought he could do this.

 

Tadashi has kissed people before, boys and girls, but he’s never had an actual make out session before like he has had with Callaghan. It happened one day in his office after the labs were closed. What started off as soft, slow, curious kisses turned into harsh, open mouth ones fueled by lust and passion. Tadashi didn’t know when he ended up pinned to the futon in the room, but all he could think about was the mouth on his and how he needed Callaghan to grind harder against because “Ah!” he was so close.

 

After they creamed their pants Tadashi realized this was also the first time that he had an orgasm with another person before.

 

When Tadashi got home that night he immediately began to research into more things he didn’t know how to do, mentally taking notes, eager to try out the method listed.

 

The next week he took his research and went for another new accomplishment.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Tadashi said while blushing, slowly sinking to his knees. “But I’ve done a lot of research. Can I show what I’ve learned?”

 

“Please do,” Callaghan breathed out. “I can let you waist that hard work, can I?”

 

The office door was locked, but just incase Tadashi decided to hide behind the desk. Once comfortable he reached out to unzip the other man’s pants, and reached to pull out his half hard cock. Tadashi felt flattered; he hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

With his left hand he fondled his balls while using the right to stroke from base to tip, occasionally using his thumb to put light pressure on the tip. He was starting to breath a bit heavier now. It didn’t take long him to become fully hard.

 

“Okay here I go,” Tadashi said. Concealing a smirk he leaned forward to lightly blow on the tip. He looked up at Callaghan, who gave him the most incredulous face. “Just kidding,” Tadashi flashed him a devious smile, then took him all in with one go, deep throating him.

 

“Holy-Ah!” Callaghan groaned, surprised at the sudden sensations. Tadashi bobbed his head lightly before pulling off and licking him from base to tip. Tadashi moved his left hand to hold onto his hip, helping to keep him steady. After licking a few more times, he stopped at the tip and began to swirl his tongue around while using his right hand to stroke up and down the rest of the shaft. Callaghan was panting now and had his hands knotted into Tadashi’s hair.

 

“You’re so good,” Callaghan moaned. “I can’t believe I’m so close already.” If Tadashi’s mouth wasn’t full he would’ve smiled.

 

Tadashi could feel him shaking under his left hand. He was really was close. Pulling out his last trick, Tadashi flattened his tongue and began to bob up and down the entire length, grinding his tongue to the underside of his cock the entire time, swirling once the got back to tip. Callaghan began to move Tadashi’s head back and forth, his hips raising slightly up out of his seat. Tadashi deep throated twice before-

 

“Augh!” The man groaned, cumming into Tadashi’s mouth. Tadashi slowly pulled, but then came to a new dilemma, what to do with all of the cum in his mouth.

 

“Mmmaagh,” Tadashi whined.

 

“Shit,” Callaghan swore lazily, he pulled some tissues from a box and handed them to him. “Spit or swallow,” he said. Tadashi nodded and spat out the fluids.

 

“Sorry, I panicked,” Tadashi said, giving him puppy eyes.

 

“You seriously never done this before?” Callaghan asked him disbelievingly.

 

“Nope, but I practiced on a dildo though,” Tadashi admitted. His face turned sheepish. “Was it good?”

 

“It was very good,” Callaghan praised, signaling for Tadashi to stand. He then grabbed him by the hips and pushed him back so that he was sitting on the desk. “It was so good, that I think I need to return the favor.”

 

Tadashi quickly learned how good it felt.

 

Blow jobs turned into hand jobs, which in turn led to frotting. Eventually their progression in dirty deeds led to the home run, full on intercourse.

 

Tadashi was in Callaghan’s bed with three fingers knuckle deep buried into ass.

 

“Oh my God, I can’t wait any more!” Tadashi whined. “Take me now! Please!”

 

“Do you need it?” Callaghan asked, rubbing Tadashi’s prostate again, causing him gasp and squirm.

 

“Yes! I need it, I need it so bad!” Tadashi moaned. He began to buck his hips up against Callaghan’s hand. “Pleeeease!”

 

“How can I say no to that face?” He asked no one in particular, looking down at Tadashi’s reddened skin. Callaghan pulled his fingers out from Tadashi, and tore open a condom, rolling down onto his dick. The picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some extra onto it. This was Tadashi’s first time after all: he had to do this right. “Well then if you’re ready…”

 

Tadashi let out a whine in response. Callaghan grinned, lining himself up, then he slowly plunged in.

 

“Holy SHIT!” Tadashi screamed, causing Callaghan to freeze. “Oh God! This is way better than I thought it would be.”

 

“Are we good?” Callaghan asked. “Should I move?” Tadashi rolled his hips in response, causing Callaghan to moan. “I’ll take that as yes.”

 

Callaghan began to rock back and forth, slowly at first, but quickly building speed. Tadashi’s whines and moans building with the increasing intensity.

 

“Ah! Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! Just like that!” He would whine. “Go deeper!” he ordered as his back arched.

 

“Hang on,” Callaghan said, pausing to grab underneath Tadashi’s knees. He lifted his legs up, and threw them over his shoulders, causing Tadashi’s bottom to lift up into the air. Once settled Callaghan continued to pivot into the other man.

 

“Aaaugh! Oh God!” he panted. He reached out to Callaghan and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer. “Faster! Go Faster!”

 

Callaghan began to pump in and out as fast as he could. Callaghan grabbed Tadashi’s hips and began to thrust erratically, trying to find the special spot that would rock his virginal world.

 

“OH FUCK!” Tadashi screamed, his nails digging into Callaghan’s back. Bingo. “There! Keep going right there!”

 

Callaghan firmly grabbed onto Tadashi’s hips now, locking the boy in place for full on prostate assault. Callaghan leaned forward to suck on Tadashi’s neck and collar bone. Tadashi whined in appreciation.

 

“Oh shit! I’m gonna cum!” Tadashi moaned. His breaths were coming hard and fast and Callaghan could feel the quiver in his thighs.

 

“Me too,” Callaghan moaned. “But you first.” He slowed down his thrusting, taking the time to pull almost all the way out before slamming back in. That was it for Tadashi.

 

“Ah.. Ah AHhhhh! AH!” and with one last scream of pleasure Tadashi came over both of their chests in two long spurts. His ass clenched down so hard around Callaghan that he couldn’t but to cum too, biting down on Tadashi’s neck to stifle a grunt.

 

Once done he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his young lover.

 

“So, how was it?” Callaghan asked. Tadashi breathed slow and deep, trying to catch his breath. He tightened the arms he still had wrapped around Callaghan’s torso and pulled him closer.

 

“That was amazing,” Tadashi panted. “Is it dorky to say ‘thank you?” Callaghan laughed under his breath, and kissed him in response.

 

“It is a little,” He responded. “But thank you too.”

 

After that no more words were exchanged, both were too exhausted to speak. Before Tadashi passed out, he idly realized that this must be some kind of new beginning for their relationship. What is was though he didn’t know. Right now he didn’t care, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst prompt. I had no idea what to write, so I just did smut. Sorry.


	3. Scientific Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi wants to start working on his final project, too bad he doesn’t have any ideas. Shout out to shinladyanarki on tumblr for giving me ideas for this one.

“I can’t come up with anything!” Tadashi moaned. “This is it, I’m going to get kicked out because I can’t think of a project. I’m dried up. Done for!”

 

“Tadashi, calm down,” Callaghan chided. “You don’t even need the project for another year.”

 

It was November first. Tadashi wouldn’t be graduating until _next_ year. But that didn’t deter him.

 

“No, I have to start something now!” Tadashi explained. “If want to make something really good, its going to take a lot of work! I also need something completed ahead of time to make sure it functions and is durable in the long run.”

 

“Just take some more time to think about it then,” Callaghan advised. “You still have time.”

 

“I guess so, but I need to come up with something now, or I never will,” Tadashi said. He dropped his notebook and pencil to bury his face in his hands.

 

“You don’t have any ideas at all?” Callaghan asked.

 

“Nope,” Tadashi. “I’ve got nothing.”

 

The lab fell silent. Tadashi started to tap his foot and Callaghan finished off his cup of green tea. The student’s phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocked. Tadashi groaned.

 

“Hiro sprained his ankle trying to sneak out of the window,” Tadashi explained. “Why does he keep doing this crap?”

 

“Your brother still sneaking off for bot-fighting?” Callaghan asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You know it,” Tadashi moaned. “He gives me a heart attack every time he does it. Sneaking off and coming back with black eyes or bruises.”

 

“Has he always been like this?” Callaghan asked.

 

“He’s always been a magnet for trouble,” Tadashi admitted. “He would get bullied in school because of his age and intelligence. And despite his brains he doesn’t seem to know how to take care of himself. He likes to rush and accomplish his goals as fast as possible, so he trips or he doesn’t look before trying to cross the street.”

 

“He sounds like a handful,” Callaghan mused. “It would be nice to have someone to help you out.”

 

“Right?” Tadashi responded. “Someone that knew how to prevent injuries and take care of them. But Hiro is kind of shy, he wouldn’t want other people hanging around…”

 

Tadashi picked up his note book and began jotting things down.

 

“Like a robot,” Tadashi said. “But it has to be marketable, and helpful. Ah! A personal companion robot!”

 

“What would this robot do?” Callaghan asked.

 

“The robot would be able to monitor a person’s health and habits, and guide them,” Tadashi explained. “What if I took it a step further? If I programed him with medical procedures, giving him a full database to draw from, he could treat almost anything!”

 

“So would they work in hospitals or homes?” Callaghan asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Tadashi answered. “Maybe both. I can make a really, really good one. And when someone wants to buy the design, they can make different models to fit different needs. A robot like this could help anyone out.”

 

Tadashi paused.

 

“But how would it know what to treat?” he asked himself. He needs someone of knowing what ails someone.” He gasped. “What if I could invent some kind of scanner that can scan people for injuries?”

 

“Now that is a money maker right there,” Callaghan agreed. “That would take a lot of work though.”

 

“I know! The coding is going to be a pain in the ass but I think I can get it done,” Tadashi said. “So what do you think? Do I have something?”

 

“I think so,” Callaghan responded. “Organize your thoughts and get back to me later. I need to grade some papers.”

 

“Have fun with that,” Tadashi teased. Callaghan snorted.

 

Other students were around, so they couldn’t get to cuddly. Tadashi was already scribbling hard and fast on his paper. Callaghan silently left. Tadashi was going to make something amazing, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is meh in my opinion. Just a simple slice-of-life bit.


	4. The Laws of Robotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finally gets to meet Robert Callaghan. All he has to do is not embarrass himself. Pre Relationship.

Tadashi fidgeted in his seat. It was the first day of his class of his spring sophomore semester, and he was beyond excited.

 

Now that he finally had all of this pre-major requirements fulfilled, Tadashi was now officially in the Robotics program at SFIT. This meant he could now enroll in the upper level courses, and final meet his academic idol.

 

When Tadashi first got into robots as a hobby as a child, his mother bought him Robert Callaghan’s book, _The Laws of Robotics_. He fell in absolute love, reading the book over and over until it fell apart. As he got older, he saved his money up until he had enough to buy a first edition of the book. It was very expensive for a fourteen year old, but for Tadashi it was money well spent.

 

Years later, Tadashi was now finally going to get to meet him. In a few minutes Callaghan would come through the door and begin his lecture. Years of anticipation were finally going to pay off.

 

Ah! There he was! Tadashi squealed internally. He was going to have to meet him after class, or perhaps go to him during his office hours. That is, if he could work up the courage and manage not to die of embarrassment. No, he had to be strong. Tadashi has waited fifteen years for this moment. He was going to meet him, and it was going to be wonderful.

 

As Callaghan began to set up his devices for the lecture, Tadashi peaked into his bag to make sure his books were there. He brought his textbook, a school version of _The Laws_ , but he also brought his prized first edition as well. Getting a signature would complete it.

 

Tadashi pulled the book out and flipped to the back. On the last page, there was a black and white picture of Robert Callaghan-Professor Callaghan!- taken twenty-two years ago. He looked up and down, comparing the two. Tadashi blushed lightly. Callaghan was obviously a bit older now, grey in his hair and some wrinkles lining his face, but to him he still looked just as handsome as the version in the book.

 

Okay, so he had to admit he had a teeny-weeny, tic-tac of a crush on him, but he was sure that once he got settled into his class, it would go away. He was just idealizing him is all, once he met the real deal his fantasies would be complete and he could move on. No big deal.

 

“Okay, class is beginning now, please put a away your phones,” Callaghan said, his voice amplified by a microphone attached to his sweater vest. “My name is Robert Callaghan, and this is ROBO 3010.001, Beginning Robotics Theories and Applications. If you are not in the right place, you should probably leave now.” No one got up, so he continued with his lecture.

 

The stack of syllabuses finally reached Tadashi, who idly took one and passed the stack along. He underlined and wrote notes as the class went along. He took extra care of the office hours and locations, pulling out a bright yellow highlighter to mark on them. He had office hours today; he just had to go. He had to!

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours after lecture had ended Tadashi walked around one of the campus buildings, trying to find Callaghan’s office. He’s never been in this particular building before, as it was filled with labs and all kinds of goodies that the upper level students got to use.

 

He saw the labs before he found the office.

 

“Wow,” Tadashi said with amazement, looking in through the windows. There were all kinds of projects and experiments running all over the places. “I hope I get to work in there,” Tadashi spoke to himself.

 

“If you are willing to fight for it, then it shouldn’t be a problem,” a voice from behind him said. Tadashi spun around quickly, already knowing who it was.

 

“Professor Callaghan!” Tadashi squeaked. “Hi! I was just on my way to your office, I wanted to introduce myself.” Tadashi stuck his hand out. “I’m Tadashi Hamada, sir!” Callaghan warmly took his hand, giving it a firm grip.

 

“Robert Callaghan,” he greeted. Tadashi could just melt.

 

“I know,” he blurted. Callaghan laughed.

 

“Do you?” Callaghan smiled. “If its fair I think I know you too. Your submissions project was very impressive. I haven’t seen such sophisticated coding from someone your age in a very long time. I think you’ll do quite fine here.”

 

“Thank you!” Tadashi smiled. “Well, you know what they say: ‘you learn from the best’.”

 

“Oh really,” Callaghan asked. “And who would that be?”

 

“You,” Tadashi smiled. “Oh, also, if it isn’t weird, I was hoping you could sign my book.”

 

“Your textbook?” Callaghan asked. “I suppose I could but-“

 

“No, not that one, this one,” Tadashi said, as he rummaged through his bag to find the book. “This one!” he said as he pulled the copy free, handing it off to he professor.

 

“Well this is interesting,” Callaghan pondering, amusement playing on his face. “I’ve had a few autograph requests before, but no one’s had a first edition.”

 

“Yeah, I saved up for it and bought it when I was fourteen,” Tadashi admitted.

 

“That must have been a little pricey,” Callaghan mused, flipping through the book. “it’s still in good condition too.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not even my first copy,” Tadashi inserted. “The one with all the wear and tear is the one I got when I was six.”

 

“You weren’t too young for that kind of reading?” Callaghan questioned, raising an eyebrow. “The material can be a little dry in places.”

 

“Nope, I ate it up,” Tadashi declared proudly. Callaghan smiled and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He flipped the book back open and wrote something on the first page.

 

“Well Mr. Hamada, I need to get going, but I look forward to seeing more of you in class,” Callaghan said as he handed the book back to Tadashi. “Have a good day.”

 

“You too!” Tadashi stammered as Callaghan turned to leave. He was given one last smile before the older man began to retreat.

 

Well, that went well in his opinion. He flipped open the book to see what Callaghan wrote down.

 

_To Tadashi, a long time fan, and hopefully an even better student, Robert Callaghan_

 

Tadashi could feel his face heating up. Nope, he was wrong. This crush wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite one I wrote for this week. Everything after day 3 got better in my opinion.


	5. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callaghan comes into the labs early one morning to find a certain lab wrecked and a highly distressed student. Trigger Warning: mentions of past self-harm

It was 5:30 in the morning when Callaghan got into the labs. He didn’t usually arrive this early to the labs, but he had some papers to grade and his own personal projects to work on, so the earlier the better. As he walked through the labs to make sure everything was accounted for, he noticed the lights were on in one of student workstations.

 

He knew before he got there that it was Tadashi’s workstation. Tadashi was one of his most promising robotics students, and as such visited him the most often out of all of his students. This may or may not be because they’ve been secretly dating for two months. Callaghan blushed at the thought. His boyfriend was still a very, very good student though, no favoritism made that up.

 

The latest project Tadashi was taking on, the healthcare companion, was probably one of the most ambitious and ingenious ideas he has seen in the many years he’s spent as a professor at SFIT. Tadashi was having some problems, but Callaghan was confident that the project would be completed soon. If he could work out all of the kinks, the robot would make for the perfect final project submission.

 

When he got to the station he was more than surprised to see the state of it. Paper work was strewn across the floor and multiple boxes have been knocked over, creating piles of robot parts and tools. A broken mug in a puddle of cold coffee was near his feet. Tadashi’s workspace, which was usually relatively clean and neat, was a complete and utter wreck.

 

He’s seen this many times before, frustrated students wrecking everything in their path during a rage quit meltdown, but he’s never seen anything like this from Tadashi. He made a mental note to find him later and talk to him and moved into the room to turn off the lights. That’s when he noticed the moving glint of light out of the corner of this eye.

 

He turned to look at the source of the light, and that’s when he noticed the legs curled up under the desk next to the wall.

 

“Tadashi?” He asked. No response, not good. He left the doorway to slowly approach the desk. The closer he got, the worse it began to look.

 

Tadashi was curled up under the desk, knees drawn up to chest and face buried, not an unfamiliar sight, but what was most concerning was the pocket knife that dancing in his left hand. Callaghan slowly sunk down to floor, sitting next to the desk.

 

“Tadashi,” he said firmly. “Can you hear me?”

 

Tadashi’s postured stiffened, but he nodded into his arms anyways.

 

“Good. I’m going to take the knife from you now, okay?” Tadashi nodded again, and Callaghan carefully took the knife and folded it closed, placing it in his pocket. So far, so good.

 

“Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No,” Tadashi muffled out. His body relaxed and he uncurled, lowering his legs and dropping his arms, crossing them in front of his stomach, and he hesitantly lifted his head. Tadashi had dark circles under his eyes and dried tears on his cheeks. He looked terrible.

 

“When was the last time you got any sleep?” Callaghan asked. Tadashi’s eyes came unfocused as he thought about it. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You need to get some sleep.”

 

“No, I can’t,” Tadashi said, looking at Callaghan. “I still have too much work to do. I can clean up and look at the data and try to run another test.”

 

“And then what?” Callaghan asked sharply. “Tear the room apart again when it fails and play with sharp objects?”

 

“If I was going to hurt myself I would’ve done it already!” Tadashi snapped back. “But I didn’t, okay? I wanted to, but I didn’t, I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t sound fine to me,” Callaghan sighed. He was going to have to report this now to the medical offices. If he was a threat to himself… He frowned. Callaghan liked to think he knew his partner at least a little well, but he never saw this coming.

 

“No, I am, really, its just a minor relapse,” Tadashi said. “I’m under control, I promise.” Callaghan watched him silently. Tadashi started to fidget under his gaze.

 

“Do you want to come out from under there?” Callaghan asked, extending an arm out. Tadashi scooted over and sat next to him. Tadashi started to wrap his arms around him, but pulled back.

 

“Is it still okay if I… Can I still… you know?“

 

“Of course,” Callaghan said back. “Cuddle up, you look like you need it.” Tadashi nodded, and he wrapped his arms around his chest. Callaghan felt like a giant teddy bear.

 

“I just thought I’d ask,” Tadashi mumbled. “Just in case you wanted to break up now.” Callaghan stiffened.

 

“No, of course not!” Callaghan gasped, offended. “I think this has been pretty strange for the both of us, but I have no intentions of dumping you right now.” To emphasize his point, Callaghan placed a kiss on the top of his head.

 

They sat together for a few minutes in silence. However, Callaghan still needed to be the responsible teacher and finish assessing the situation.

 

“Are you sure you are fine?” Callaghan asked. “You said this was a relapse.” Tadashi nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “I started when I was eleven. My parents just died, and everything messed up, and contrary to what everyone thought, I wasn’t taking it that well. One day Aunt Cass took Hiro and Me to the park to play, and I overheard some teenager talking to each other about how cutting made them feel better. Then I started to copy them.”

 

God, he was so young, he felt truly sick right now. He’s lost his wife, and he’s lost Abby, but he couldn’t imagine doing something like this to himself. Callaghan began to silently scan Tadashi’s skin for any marks. He would’ve noticed something like this, wouldn’t he?

 

“You’re can’t see them right now,” Tadashi said, as if he could read his mind.

 

“That’s what was bothering me,” Callaghan admitted. “If you, well, then why haven’t I noticed any scars.” Tadashi chuckled darkly.

 

“Well, you know what they say: ‘They’ll check your wrists, not your thighs’.” Tadashi looked up to see Callaghan grimacing.

 

That made sense though. Callaghan hasn’t gotten Tadashi out of his pants yet. The few times they exchanged hand jobs, blow jobs, or frotted, Tadashi always had his pants or underwear on.

 

 “Well anyways, it was a habit I kept for 6 months until I accidently cut myself too deep and Aunt Cass found out. She got me a therapist, and I haven’t done it since.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” Callaghan nodded in agreement. Tadashi hummed.

 

“Yeah sometimes, like now, I’ll consider it.” Tadashi smiled sadly. “I’ll remember how good it would make me feel, but I don’t do it, ever. I promise.”

 

“If you say so,” Callaghan said. “I won’t report you to the health department-“

 

“Thank God!” Tadashi breathed out.

 

“But if this happens again I will,” Callaghan said sternly. “I understand that working on projects can be frustrating, I understand that very well. But if this is going to keep happening then I’m going to have to report you for your own safety.”

 

“I understand,” Tadashi agreed. “I don’t want this to happen again.”

 

“Me neither,” Callaghan said. He swiveled on the floor so he could face Tadashi more. He gently placed his hands around his neck, and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

“You won’t,” Tadashi said, before kissing him. When they pulled apart, Callaghan checked his watch. It was past 6 now. He stood up and dusted his off his slacks. After stretching out, he bent back over and scooped Tadashi up in his arms.

 

“What?” Tadashi asked in confusion.

 

“You need to get some sleep,” Callaghan chided. “I could send you home, but that would be more endangerment than helpful. You can use the futon in my office, and you’re excused from my class today. I’ll write up an excuse not for any other classes if they need it.” Tadashi nodded lazily.

 

By the time Callaghan got to his office, taking a moment to fumble with his keys to get in, Tadashi had finally passed out. He placed him gently on the futon, and grabbed a blanket to cover him. Once satisfied Callaghan walked over to his desk and sat down.

 

He pulled the knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. The knife looked clean, so Tadashi didn’t lie. He flipped it closed and put it in a drawer in his desk. He’d hang onto it for a while, just in case. He gave Tadashi one last look before grabbing the first exam off of a large stack and a red pen.

 

They’ll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one else was hitting Tadashi with the angst stick, so I went for it. -smack-


	6. School of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Callaghan, a teacher for figure drawing is crushing hardcore on a certain nude model. NSFW

Professor Callaghan stood in front of his easel, taping his rag sheet to the wooden board that he had propped up. He raised his charcoal, pondering the composition before blocking in the form with the first few lines. The model he was drawing wasn’t in the room with him, but he had seen him so many times that he had every piece of him engraved in his mind.

 

As a teacher in figure drawing courses at San Fransyoko Artistic Institution he didn’t get to draw the models in real time with his students. As a professor, he had to stay mobile and available to his students should they need help. Should he wish to draw he would have to do it on his own time. However this model in particular was one he would love to get a chance to draw for real.

 

His name was Tadashi Hamada. He was 21, a Comm Design major, friendly, funny, and much to Callaghan’s embarrassment, so very, very dreamy. Tadashi was used very frequently as a model in his class, mostly due to his willingness to be stark naked at 8:00 a.m. in the morning. Callaghan couldn’t find room to complain though.

 

He put down his blending stub and took a step back to look over his work. The proportions were a little off, and the shading could use more work, but these were normal problems that one must work out to reach the final result. He was, however, concerned with how his imagination ran away with him as he idly drew.

 

Tadashi was laid out on fainting couch that was frequently used for reposed drawings, but the pose was sultrier than one normally used in class. The man in the drawing had one art behind his head to prop him up and the other draped over the sofa. His eyes were half-lidded and a coy smile played on his lips. A smooth and subtly defined chest led to long, lean legs. One was folded up while the other was draped off of the couch, exposing his soft cock to the world.

 

Callaghan blushed at the image. He shouldn’t be doing this. This is not appropriate for someone of his stature and age. He should tear it down and destroy it… But he couldn’t. In his frustration he covered the picture up with a sheet of newsprint and packed up his materials. The building would close soon anyway, he needed to leave and take his dirty thoughts with him.

 

Xxx

 

“Hi Professor,” Tadashi greeted the next morning. He was dressed in his faux-silk robe and holding a cup of coffee from his Aunt’s café. He took a long drink and threw the cup away, finishing it off.

 

“Morning Tadashi,” Callaghan said back, watching his students take their places and position their easels. “I think we’re going to do a few long standing poses, are you good for that?”

 

“Yeah, I should be fine,” Tadashi answered. “I got plenty of sleep last night.”

 

“An art student sleeping? Blasphemy!” Callaghan laughed.

 

“Haha,” Tadashi mocked. “But some of us actually have time management skills and don’t put everything off to the last minute.”

 

“Good for you,” Callaghan said. “You should give some tips to my students, Eric over there looks like he could use them.” He pointed to a boy in the back of the room that looked like he was falling asleep against the wall.

 

“As if they would listen to me,” Tadashi said, watching in amusement. Callaghan checked his watch. It was 8:01.

 

“Okay class, time to get started!” Callaghan announced. “Pull out your newsprint pads and we’ll start with some gestures. You ready to go Tadashi.”

 

“Of course, I always am Professor,” Tadashi smiled. He turned to the center of the room and dropped his robe to floor. Callaghan tried to suppress a smirk. He hated to see him leave, but he loved to watch him go.

 

Class went on, and after a few minutes of warm up sketches they switched to the forty-five minute poses. Tadashi had a slim build, but was well toned. He regularly practiced Karate, and his body showed it. It also let gave him the ability to pose well. He would start a kata, then freeze, giving his students something dynamic to draw every time.

 

All in all, Tadashi was a very good model. He other models that would come in, after all his students couldn’t learn if they drew Tadashi every single time, but they didn’t have the charisma and skill like Tadashi had.

 

After the time was up his class was given a 10-minute break. Tadashi left to get a snack and he was one again left with some chatty students.

 

“He is _so_ hot!” One girl said to her friends. “He’s my favorite model honestly.”

 

“I know right!” Another boy responded. “Its totally worth it to get up at 6 in the morning to see that ass!”

 

Callaghan smiled at the comments. He could say that again.

 

“I wonder if he’s single,” another girl commented. “Is it okay to ask for his number?”

 

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that,” the boy said. “At least not here. If you ever saw him with clothes on though you should totally go for it.”

 

“Really? Okay then!”

 

Callaghan wasn’t the only one crushing on Tadashi, but when he did it was fairly inappropriate. He felt like a dirty old man when he looked at him. He silently wished his student luck. Perhaps if Tadashi did start to go out with one of them, then he’d be able to stop thinking about him.

 

Tadashi came back and dropped the robe again, making way to the center of the room. They caught eyes briefly.

 

“Are you okay?” Tadashi asked, walking over closer.

 

“I’m fine,” Callaghan said back. “I was just thinking.” Tadashi frowned, but went back to his spot.

 

Class went on.

 

Xxx

 

Callaghan was once again in an empty studio that night. He should’ve gotten rid of the picture he started, but he couldn’t bring himself to do. Instead he picked up blending stump and some willow charcoal and began to continue.

 

Thirty minutes after starting up the door to the room swung open.

 

“Hi Professor!” Tadashi greeted. Callaghan blanched.

 

“Hi, Tadashi, what are you doing here so late?” Callaghan asked, hoping Tadashi wouldn’t come closer.

 

“I was modeling for my friend Honey, she’s in a figure painting class, so she needed some help,” Tadashi said.

 

“That’s nice of you,” Callaghan complimented. “Is she almost done?”

 

“Yeah, almost, we’ll have it done by the end of the week,” Tadashi said before the room went silent. Tadashi stuck his hands in his pockets and began to lightly tap his foot. “So, you working on your own personal projects?”

 

“Yeah,” Callaghan said. “I could work on charcoal drawings at my own home, but it’s so messy. I like doing it here.”

 

“I’ve never seen you draw before,” Tadashi admitted. “You’re usually to busy helping everyone else out.”

 

“Well, I’ve never seen you in clothes before, so I guess we’re even,” Callaghan said. Tadashi laughed.

 

“I suppose so,” Tadashi said with a smile. “But, um, would you mind if I look at what you’re drawing. I’ve been really curious to see how good you were.”

 

“I, um, this one isn’t that good,” Callaghan lied. “I’m almost embarrassed.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Tadashi insisted. “What, are you drawing me or something?”

 

“What, no! Of course not!” Callaghan denied, but Tadashi only grinned ear to ear.

 

“Okay, now I have to see it!” Tadashi beamed as sped over to look at what Callaghan was drawing.

 

“Wait, don’t-“ Too late, Tadashi was already standing by him, looking.

 

“Wow,” Tadashi said, eyes wide. “It looks just like me! You did this from memory?”

 

“Ah, yes,” Callaghan responding, hoping to avoid the elephant in the room. “You are the most frequent model I use. It still needs some work though, I’ve been trying to get the shadows just right, and the proportions might still be a little off”

 

“I don’t think I ever posed this sexy before,” Tadashi mused. A blush formed across his high cheekbones. Callaghan internally groaned. It was all over now. He’s been caught. “Would you like me to pose for you?” Tadashi asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Callaghan asked back. What was he playing at?

 

“Now, tomorrow,” Tadashi looked up at him, placing a hand on his chest. “Anytime,” he breathed out. Callaghan could feel his face go warm.

 

“If you want to,” Callaghan laughed, trying to play it safe. “You don’t have to-“

 

“But I do want to,” Tadashi said, inching closer. “If you let me, I’d like to.”

 

“Is that all?” Callaghan asked back. Tadashi was so close to him now.

 

“No,” Tadashi smiled. “There’s a lot more I’d like to do too.” He placed his other hand on Callaghan’s chest, and slowly, dragging his fingers lightly, before settling around his neck. “May I do that?”

 

“Yes,” Callaghan breathed out, and Tadashi’s mouth crashed on his.

 

The kisses started off slowly, before increasing in intensity. As Tadashi’s hands moved over his chest and through his hair, Callaghan could feel his grabbing onto the other’s hips, occasionally moving to squeeze his ass. Callaghan could feel Tadashi’s erection on his hip. He nudged a leg between his and grinded his thigh up onto his crotch.

 

“Ah!” Tadashi gasped, breaking their kiss. “Professor!”

 

If Callaghan weren’t hard already, he would’ve been then. Callaghan felt the counter behind him. He broke away for one moment, to pull himself up to sit on it. Once situated he grabbed Tadashi by his ass and pulled him up so he could sit up top. Tadashi, now that he had more leverage, began to grind his crotch down onto Callaghan’s making them both moan.

 

“You’re so good,” Callaghan panted. Tadashi moaned in agreement, and kissed him again, initiating another make-out session. Callaghan was close he could feel it. Tadashi hooked his arms under Callaghan’s armpits and fisted the back of his shirt. Callaghan began to kiss down his jawline and onto his neck.

 

“Professor!” Tadashi gasped out again.

 

“Say my name,” Callaghan growled, giving the model’s neck and playful nip.

 

“Callaghan!” He moaned out. “Robert! I’m gonna- ah! AH!”

 

Callaghan could feel Tadashi’s thighs quiver as he threw his head back. As he orgasmed he grabbed tightly onto Callaghan’s shoulder blades, digging his fingers in as best as he could through the shirt.

 

Callaghan in turned gave Tadashi’s rump one last, firm squeeze, grunting as he came in his pants as well.

 

Both men, now thoroughly spent, sat still as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“So,” Callaghan panted. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

 

“I’d love to,” Tadashi responded lazily.

 

“I know this place downtown, authentic Italian.”

 

“Sounds great,” Tadashi agreed.

 

After a few moments they detangled themselves from each other. They adjusted their clothes and wiped their faces down with some paper towels.

 

“So this Friday?” Tadashi asked. Callaghan nodded.

 

“Yeah, meet me here and we can head out,” Callaghan instructed. Tadashi nodded.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Xxx

 

During the break between poses in his next class he heard his students talking again.

 

“Okay, so I finally saw him out side of this class,” The first girl said to her friends.

 

“Oh my gosh,” the other girl squealed. “What did you do?”

 

“I said hi to him after some hesitation,” she said. “And then I tried to get his number, but I got turned down.”

 

“Boo,” The boy said. “That stinks.”

 

“Nah, its fine,” The first girl said. “He said he was seeing someone else already.”

 

“Well good for him,” the second girl said. “I wonder who he’s going out with.”

 

“Probably someone super hot,” The boy mused. “Who knows. We don’t know anything about him honestly.”

 

“Other than he’s uncut!” One of the girls laughed.

 

“Omg, Jan, I can’t believe you just went there,” The other said. The boy just laughed.

 

Callaghan held in his laughs. He could probably tell them, but he didn’t want to shock. It’d be his secret for now. Or as long as they could keep it discrete. Callaghan still couldn’t believe that they got together. He wasn’t complaining though. Their date went well, and he looked forward to more.

 

The model walked into the classroom, and class went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was actually my idea. I've been told the smuttiness at the end might have been too sudden, but meh. Maybe. I still like most of this one though. I miss figure drawing classes...


	7. Demon Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callaghan must comfort Tadashi after he remembers one of his worst memories. Trigger Warning: talk of past sexual assault.

Everyone had their demons, Callaghan knew this very well. As someone who had been in the military, and as a result been in combat, he’s put his fair share of people in body bags. Aside from the bad dreams and the occasionally triggering movie scene, he’s been fine.

 

However, right now things were not fine.

 

The worst part was that it wasn’t him curled up in a ball, sobbing his eyes out.

 

It was Tadashi.

 

It was 4:14 am in the morning when the sounds his distressed lover woke him up. Callaghan sat up in bed to look around, before settling on Tadashi as the source. Tadashi was rolled over, his back facing towards Callaghan. He could hear him gasping as though he couldn’t breath, and soft begs for someone to stop.

 

“Tadashi,” Callaghan said, reaching out to shake his shoulder, urging him to wake up. “Tadashi!”

 

After a few seconds, Tadashi shot up in bed, and immediately screamed. He rolled of bed and landed hard on the floor.

 

“Tadashi!” Callaghan yelled out, switching the lamp out. Tadashi squinted at the sudden influx of light. His breathing seemed to finally calm down though. Once he was used to the light he looked up.

 

“Oh, Robert,” Tadashi said calmly. “Its just you.” Callaghan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“You were having a bad dream,” Callaghan said. “Are you okay? Do you want to come back to bed?”

 

Tadashi’s postured stiffened at the question.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tadashi answered, getting up. He slid back underneath the sheets, but sat up stiffly, staring at nothing.

 

“So I think we both know that that is a lie,” Callaghan started. “Was it what you dreamt about? Do you need to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tadashi answered, turning to look at Callaghan with wide Bambi eyes. “I feel like I should tell you, but people don’t usually like to hear about those kinds of secrets. But if I tell you, then you’ll know the truth, because I lied about something.”

 

Callaghan felt a chill go down his spine. He probably didn’t want to hear what Tadashi had to say, but he needed to know. If Tadashi wanted to tell him something, he would listen. That’s what partners do.

 

“If you want to tell me, you can,” Callaghan insisted. “I’m all ears.” Tadashi nodded.

 

“When I was thirteen, I had a friend.” Tadashi paused. “His name was Jessie. He came in to the café one time after he got out of classes. Our café is popular with the local high schoolers, and when he saw me building a robot, he approached me and we became friends. He was into robotics too, and he was really smart, and he thought I was really smart, so he kept coming around to hang out.

 

“Eventually we decided to meet up outside of the café, and hung out around town,” Tadashi paused again. Callaghan didn’t say anything, he just silently awaited for him to continue. “But about two months after hanging out, we went back to his place one day. His parents weren’t home, so we played video games for a little while, but after that he left to go get some magazines.”

 

Callaghan didn’t like where this was going.

 

“They were porno mags, I knew what they were just from looking at the covers. I told him I just wanted keep playing video games, but he didn’t listen.” Tadashi started to choke up, and his face screwed up in a sneer. “He said he wanted to play a new kind of game instead.”

 

“Tadashi,” Callaghan spoke up. “If you don’t want to finish-“

 

“No, I need to,” Tadashi grunted out. “Because this is where the lie comes in. The first time we did anything, you asked me I was virgin, right?” Callaghan nodded slowly. He was going to be sick. “And what did I tell you? I told you ‘yes’, right?”

 

“Tadashi-“

 

“I told you yes, and it was lie,” Tadashi spat out bitterly. The tears came back, and in a shuddering breath he whispered out, “It was a lie, because I wasn’t. I wasn’t a virgin, because I was raped.”

 

Tadashi finally broke down, biting his fist to keep from making too much noise. Callaghan was frozen, completely horrified. After snapping out of his shock, he reached out to pull Tadashi into a hug.

 

Callaghan didn’t know what to say, he’s never had to deal with anything like this before. This monster was interested in robotics? Had he had him in his classes before, and never knew? He wanted a full name and a face to match it.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi mumbled weakly.

 

“The only one that should be sorry is him,” Callaghan spat out. “Where is he now? Could you identify him if-“

 

“He’s already been sentenced,” Tadashi interrupted. “When I got home Aunt Cass knew immediately that something went wrong. I tried to pass it off as bullies but once she said I wasn’t walking right I caved. She took me to police and he got taken away.”

 

Well, at least there was that.

 

“Do you feel better now? Did you get it all out?” Callaghan asked softly. Tadashi nodded.

 

“I think so,” Tadashi said. He’d finally stopped crying. “I’m still sorry for freaking out. Something must’ve triggered the memories.” Callaghan could feel a lump in his throat.

 

“Was it something I did?” Callaghan asked. Tadashi snapped his head towards him.

 

“No! You’re wonderful! You haven’t done anything wrong!” Tadashi said. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the sleeping over part? I passed out when… and woke up in his bed next to him.” Callaghan shuddered at the thought.

 

“Do you think you’ll be fine to go back to sleep? Or do you want me to take you home?” Callaghan asked gingerly. All that mattered now was that Tadashi felt safe. If he had to get him out of here, then he’d do it.

 

“No, I want to stay,” Tadashi insisted. “I don’t him to ruin this.” To emphasize his point Tadashi kissed Callaghan lightly on the mouth. “I refuse to let him ruin this.”

 

Callaghan kissed him back and switched the lamp off. The couple snuggled back down in the sheets.

 

“I love you,” Tadashi breathed out.

 

“I love you too,” Callaghan whispered. The room fell back into silence.

 

This may be the first time Tadashi had an episode, but Callaghan knew it probably wouldn’t be the last. He’d help him work through it though the best he could. Everyone had their demons, but that didn’t mean you had to fight them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hit Tadashi with the angst stick twice. More like beat. I based this off of that one spider-man comic, so yeah, this is pretty much something that happen to Peter Parker, but he was much less descriptive of what happened to him.


	8. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Callaghan and Tadashi come to spend the holiday’s with Aunt Cass and Hiro at Lucky Cat diner. However they have news they would like to share. Slightly AU where Abigail never had the accident.

“Hey Aunt Cass,” Tadashi called out as he stepped through the door of Lucky Cat Café. “We’re here!”

 

“Oh my goodness!” Aunt Cass said, leaving the register to hug her nephew. “Tadashi! I’m so glad you and Callaghan could come home for the holiday!”

 

“Me too,” Tadashi said hugging her back. Behind them Callaghan came in carrying a couple of suitcases. Aunt Cass left Tadashi to hug him too.

 

It was December 23, Tadashi was no longer a college student, but a grown man at age twenty-five. He worked at a medical technology company, having been hired there after selling Baymax to them. He and Callaghan have lived together for three years, and have over all been together for five years.

 

“It’s a shame Abigail couldn’t come,” Aunt Cass. Callaghan shook his head.

 

“No, its fine. She’s with her husband’s family, they’re a good bunch,” Callaghan commented.

 

“So you finally showed up,” Hiro smirked. The now eighteen year old and finally grown a foot and half and began to add some girth to his once narrow frame. His hair was still spiky and unmanageable though, not like he tried to do anything about it anyways.

 

“What’s the matter? Afraid to say you missed me?” Tadashi mocked. Hiro rolled his eyes.

 

“Ha, you wish, nerd!” Hiro laughed.

 

“I’m so wounded,” Tadashi mocked pouted. “I guess I’m going to have to leave and return what I got for you.”

 

“No, no!” Hiro teased. “You don’t have to do that now!” Hiro ran across the café and grabbed Tadashi by the arm to pull him further into their home. “Besides, you can’t leave, its snowing now. Stay and drink hot chocolate with us.”

 

“Meh,” Tadashi shrugged. “I guess we can stay. What do you think, Robert? Should we stay?”

 

“He had me at hot chocolate,” Callaghan admitted. “If he gets too annoying though we could always spike ours with peppermint schnapps.”

 

“That wasn’t the plan already?” Tadashi asked deviously.

 

“You guys are mean,” Hiro pouted. “I’m not that annoying.”

 

“Of course you aren’t,” Tadashi laughed, ruffling Hiro’s hair. “Missed you Hiro.”

 

“I missed you too,” Hiro responded. The two brothers hugged sincerely. “Its nice to see you. Let me help you with the bags professor!”

 

* * *

For dinner Aunt Cass made baked macaroni and cheese. It wasn’t anything fancy, but on a cold winter night it made everything much more cozy and homey.

 

“So how has work been?” Aunt Cass asked Tadashi, who was shoveling the pasta in by the mouthful.

 

“Its been good,” he said after swallowing. “We’re working on making upgraded Baymax’s now. I’m the head of a team of engineers, and we’re trying to find ways of making a more efficient model.”

 

“You make it sound like an iPhone,” Hiro commented.

 

“In a way it kind of is,” Tadashi explained. “If we want to keep selling units, you have to keep improving them and making them better.”

 

“The recent line for personal home use should be coming out soon, too, right?” Cass asked. Tadashi nodded.

 

“We have one in our home now, as a test run,” Callaghan replied. “If it is durable, they will begin mass production.”

 

“Would you like us to send you one too?” Tadashi asked. Hiro scoffed.

 

“We don’t need another Baymax. We already have a good one here,” Hiro said proudly. “I taught him how to fist bump.” Tadashi face palmed.

 

Dinner turned into card games, which turned into cookies and hot chocolate and watching Charlie Brown. Finally, Hiro got fed up.

 

“Okay, why is no one talking about their rings?” Hiro huffed.

 

“Rings? What rings?” Aunt Cass. She turned to look at Callaghan and Tadashi’s hands, which were still wrapped around their mugs of hot chocolate. They had a matching pair of white gold bands with a small opal on their left ring fingers. She gasped.

 

“Oh my gosh!” She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her shock. “Are you two engaged?”

 

“Surprise!” Tadashi laughed.

 

“I was wondering when someone would notice,” Callaghan commented.

 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it!” Aunt Cass quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of them. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

 

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Tadashi explained. “We thought it would be fun that way.”

 

“I was waiting for you two to say something,” Hiro grumbled. “I’ve been waiting all day for the announcement.”

 

“Well now we know,” Aunt Cass smiled. “Congratulations!”

 

“Congratulations!” Hiro said, raising his mug in toast before downing the rest of it.

 

“Thank you,” The two said in unison.

 

“So tell me everything!” Aunt Cass said. “Give me all the details!” Callaghan and Tadashi exchanged looks.

 

“Well, I guess this is your story to tell,” Callaghan told him. “It was your idea.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Tadashi said proudly. Tadashi reached over to hold his fiance’s hand. “Okay, so we had our fifth anniversary a couple months of ago. And I couldn’t help but to think how happy we were. That’s when I thought that if were already together for five years, then what about the next five, or ten. So that’s when I decided to propose.

 

“I had the rings specially made. I went with opal because it was the stone for October. So when they were ready, all I had to do was work up my courage.”

 

“When the university officially closed for the winter break we went out to dinner,” Callaghan picked up. “It was a rather casual affair. We were at a local Italian restaurant, one that was close to the university. I honestly didn’t suspect anything. But then we walked out to see a horse drawn carriage instead.”

 

“Aww,” Aunt Cass cooed. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to do something romantic,” Tadashi blushed. “So I had this all set up ahead of time, and you should’ve seen his face, he had no idea what was going on.”

 

“I was confused, and maybe a little bit embarrassed,” Callaghan admitted. “I thought maybe Tadashi just wanted to have some fun, but then he pulled out he box and…”

 

“Shit got real?” Hiro interjected.

 

“Hiro!” Aunt Cass scolded.

 

“Pretty much,” Callaghan shrugged.

 

“But I won you over,” Tadashi said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“You always do,” Callaghan said back.

 

“That’s so cute!” Aunt Cass said, giving her approval.

 

“I’m getting Diabetes,” Hiro snarked. Aunt Cass smacked him over the head with a magazine.

 

“Ow, what did I do?” Hiro groaned. They laughed.

 

* * *

Later that night Tadashi took a picture of their rings and posted it on Tumblr. It didn’t take long for the comments to come in.

 

HoneyLemon reblogged this and added: Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?

TheFredzilla reblogged this and added: Whoa! About time!

LaserHandWasabi reblogged this from TheFredzilla and added: I know right? Congratulations!

Gogogogogo reblogged this and added: I’m wearing a tux.

 

Tadashi laughed and put his phone down. Callaghan and Tadashi were laying on the pull out couch, half awake and spooning.

 

“I’m assuming they approve?” Callaghan asked.

 

“Of course,” Tadashi said. “Though I have to warn you, I think Gogo wants to be one of the groomsmen.”

 

“I can live with that,” Callaghan said lazily before kissing Tadashi on the back of the neck. Tadashi giggled lightly, he always went for the tickle spot. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Tadashi responded, as full of love as the first time he said.

 

Neither cared what was under the Christmas tree that year. They already had what they wanted most when they were in each other’s arm. When they had that, they needed nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended on fluff, after what happened last prompt, we needed to end on something nice and sweet.
> 
> That's it, that's Calladashi week for ya. I hope you liked my shitty prompts, and if you didn't tell me why. I can't get less shitty without responses. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> That's prompt one, short and simple.


End file.
